


Cake and Honey-senpai

by darkdragonwriter (Ziven)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-20
Updated: 2007-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziven/pseuds/darkdragonwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AR, M/M] When Tamaki notices that he has a crush on Honey, how does he deal with his own feelings? In his usual clueless way, of course. But what can he do when Mori-senpai is always in the way? -Honey x Tamaki-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake and Honey-senpai

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to interrupt the fluidity of the translation of some of the catchphrases in this story, so I want to note here that Honey's "CA-KE!" is supposed to be pronounced "KE-KI" as in the Japanese pronunciation.

**Cake and Honey-** **senpai**

There seemed to be no denying it, not even a little: Mori-senpai was an obstacle.

Yup. Definitely.

Tamaki swirled his spoon to mix his tea properly and smiled in Honey's direction. Honey, who seemed to have a radar tuned specifically for happiness, turned to him immediately, a bright smile on his face in return.

"Tama-chan!" Honey said, and Tamaki could practically see the _Flowers of Happiness_ surround the older boy. "You can sit with me and Taka-chan!" Almost as though his permission was needed as well, Mori-senpai nodded his agreement.

Tamaki wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to go to the couple; he didn't like - never had - the protective look in Mori-senpai's eyes. He should have said no, but Honey-senpai's eyes were a force to be reckoned with. He gracefully migrated to their table.

"Yay! Tama-chan and Taka-chan are happy!" Honey sang. To that reaction Mori nodded again, a small smile on his lips. This was _their_ world, Honey and Mori, and Tamaki would not disturb it just yet.

Mori's head turned suddenly, and Honey said happily, "Kyouya-chan! Are you sitting with us too!" Tamaki already had suspicions about the two sharing their own, private language, and coincidences like these weren't helping. It was as though Mori had known Honey was going to speak.

Kyouya, who was indeed in the room, shook his head. "I am only here to ask Mori about your next dentist appointment. We cannot afford to lose you due to another cavity."

Tears sprung to Honey's eyes and he said, "Woah! Kyouya-chan, I brush my teeth everyday!"

"And yet you have proven that it is not enough."

"Kyouya, you're so mean!"

Mori rose wordlessly, glancing at Tamaki in a silent request. _Watch him_ , his eyes said, _until I return._ Tamaki nodded.

If Mori could communicate that much with a simple glance, he could scarcely fathom the discussions he and Honey exchanged without a single word. Those moments made Tamaki wonder exactly how Mori got his feelings across to Honey. Were they just so connected that there was no longer a need for words? He wished _he_ could have such a connection to his blonde senpai; then he wouldn't feel so badly about talking advantage of situations like these.

"Tama-chan! You look so serious! Do you need Usa-chan?" the happy voice rang through, and Honey-senpai's pink, fluffy bunny was now in Tamaki's face, looking at him with the expression that Tamaki could never quite decipher as either as smile or frown.

Tamaki smiled, and shook his head. "I'm fine, Honey. Would you like me to get you some cake?" Honey-senpai's cuteness was a little too much for him, and he blushed even though he'd only asked a simple question.

"Cake? Cake!" Honey said, his smile growing wider and perhaps a bit more ferocious than usual.

"Yes. I'll go get you some," Tamaki replied, rising from the table.

Almost immediately, from a corner of the room Mori's head snapped away from his conversation with Kyouya. His eyes settled on Tamaki in a warning.

Tamaki cringed, then turned and asked, "Why…don't you come with me?"

Even from his corner, Mori nodded his approval.

Tamaki swept a hand through his hair. Honey could take care of himself; why did Mori care so much? "I'll go with Tama-chan! CA-KE! CA-KE! CA-KE!"

Tamaki trudged on, Honey-senpai skipping ahead of the King in excitement. The taller blonde glanced back at Kyouya and Mori for just a moment before moving out of sight. Reaching Honey-senpai's private cake storage, the pair entered, Honey now fretting over which cake to eat. Tamaki looked at the closed door behind him in relief; he felt a little safe from Mori and his strange observation powers. They only had so much time, however, as the walk-in refrigerator would become extremely cold in a few minutes.

Watching Honey select a very nice looking cake decoration with fluffy icing and strawberry filling, he smiled.

"Why don't you eat this one here?" Tamaki said kindly. "Then you can take another outside."

Honey seemed to think about it.

"Yay! CA-KE! CA-KE!" the boy said, reaching into his pocket to remove a fork.

This didn't surprise Tamaki at all, but he asked, "Would you like me to hold Usa-chan for you?"

Honey-senpai shook his head. "He's fine _right_ here!"

And with that, Honey-senpai devoured the cake in two bites. This DID surprise Tamaki. Usually, Honey took the utmost care in savouring his "CA-KE". Selecting another cake quickly, Honey finished it off as well.

Tamaki chuckled, seeing a spot of icing on the corner of Honey-senpai's lips. Being the gentleman he was, Tamaki immediately produced a handkerchief from his breast pocket, joining Honey quickly.

"You're so messy," Tamaki said, sinking on one knee so that he could see the icing properly.

And that was about when Tamaki's world stopped.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, he had frozen and had no idea what to do. There was just him and Honey-senpai, whose brown eyes smiled with lips, looking at him expectantly.

Something in the atmosphere had definition changed; because Tamaki couldn't breathe and he wasn't sure whether or not Honey was the cause _this_ time. Everything seemed to blur for a moment, and there was no Mori to look out for, nor any of the other members of the Host Club.

He did it without thinking—that was the problem with most of the things he did Before he could stop himself, he leaned forward, tongue darting from his mouth to remove the small bit of icing on Honey-senpai's cheek.

There was a gasp for Honey and Tamaki expected the older boy's outrage braced himself for it—

"Mitsukuni."

The monotone reached Tamaki's ears and the spell—whatever it was that had compelled the King to do such a horrendous, lewd thing to Honey-senpai vanished; the air went back to normal, and Tamaki turned to look at Mori so that he wouldn't have to look at Honey.

The blonde senpai, however, said, "Taka-chan!" in usually bright voice, quickly selecting a third piece of cake before skipping to his guardian.

Taking a deep breath, Tamaki folded the unused handkerchief before replacing it in his pocket and rising to leave. Mori held to the door open, but Honey-senpai was nowhere in sight, probably sitting at a table. Tamaki hung his head; why couldn't he do anything quite the right way?

He felt guilty walking past Mori, like he should have been punished. With a sigh, found his eyes wandering off to Honey, who had indeed found a table on which to eat his cake, which he was doing slowly, more politely, now that he was no longer in the storage room.

Tamaki walked in the opposite direction from Honey. "Tamaki." It was that deep monotone again. Tamaki turned to face Mori-senpai. "Don't spoil him," he said, leaving to join Honey.

Tamaki left to sit in his corner.

Almost as though they could sense Tamaki's distress, the turns arrived, and asked, in unison, "Who's made our Lord upset now?"

It was unusual, but no one could answer the question. Tamaki did not opt to answer it, either.

"Come on Lord; tell us," they pressed.

"Let me alone," Tamaki said sadly.

The twins looked alarmed. "Mommy!" they shouted at Kyouya,  I think something's wrong with Daddy!"

Tamaki ignored them all.

"Tama-chan!" he suddenly heard, right in his ear. The King jumped, turning to see Honey-senpai (when had he finished the cake?) standing before him. "Is Tama-chan sad?" he asked, seemingly oblivious to Tamaki's obvious feelings. "Do you want Usa-chan?"

"I'm fine," Tamaki said.

Honey pouted. "Tama-chan doesn't want Usa-chan!" he cried. "Tama-chan thinks Usa-chan is ugly!" he burst into tears.

Despite his melancholy, Tamaki was suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to keep Honey-senpai happy. He cradled Usa-chan to his chest, and forced a smile. He could see those unscrupulous twins watching him.

"I'm fine, see, Honey? I like Usa-chan!"

Honey-senpai's frown vanished, and he said, "See? Tamaki is better!"

Tamaki knew that it would a long, long afternoon.

(scene shift)

Tamaki volunteered that day to close up the Third Floor Music Room so that he wouldn't be bothered further by Honey-senpai.

Sitting at a table with one least cup of tea, it was for too late for him to have realized that Usa-chan was sitting across from him. Alarmed Tamaki whipped out his cell phone to call Mori to retrieve it.

"Tama-chan, did you still need Usa-chan?" his voice was sad and compassionate. Honey-senpai, sans Mori, stood at the door.

"No, I am fine," Tamaki said, rushing to grab the stuffed rabbit and practically running to reach Honey-senpai. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to keep him."

Honey smiled. "Usa-chan likes you."

Tamaki blushed rather deeply, holding out the stuffed animal—Usa-chan. He knelt as he did so, bringing himself face to face with Honey and facing his thoughts and fears all at once, with an awkward smile on his face.

Honey-senpai giggled. "Tama-chan has tea on his face!"

Tamaki, on impulse, reached to wipe it off, but Honey beat him to it, planting a small kiss on Tamaki's cheek and then pulling away to say, licking his lips, "You always put orange in your tea, Tama-chan!"

_Wait._ The thought crossed Tamaki's mind somewhere between Honey's kiss and when the older boy had already left. _Did_ _senpai_ _just…?_

Tamaki blinked as the door shut. There was nothing else to say.


End file.
